Sugarboy
Sugarboy is an animated series that premiered on August 17, 2014 on Nickelodeon. It is created by MattBoo and is developed by MattBoo, IAmBagel, DerpyPanda24, Sr.Wario, and Knowledgeable Marksman and is produced by MattBoo Productions, Inc. and developed by KM Publishing, Inc. for Nickelodeon. This show (as well as its related shows, HTML: The Animated Series and The Rejects) is known for being different than most cartoons, due to its nostalgic 1980's feel and resembling settings. This is also the first Nicktoon by MattBoo to be aired on KM TV. Plot A 10 year old sugar packet boy, named Sugarboy, tries to go through his very rough, crazy, insane, weird, and out-of-contol life with his best friend, Saltguy, a 9 year old salt packet kid. They always discover something new every day in their 1980's set environment, along with Pepperdude and Saucebro (the neighborhood/school bullies), The Utensil Trio (Sugarboy's nextdoor neighbors), their families, and many more. Episodes To date, 1 season and 20 episodes have been ordered. Production In late 2010, MattBoo officially created Sugarboy during a very crude and unfinished storyboard for a pilot. MattBoo scrapped it soon afterwards, finding it stupid. Around 2013, MattBoo teamed up with Knowledgeable Marksman, IAmBagel, Sr.Wario, and DerpyPanda24 to make a show together with their old ideas living together in a 1980's setting, giving Sugarboy a second chance. However, due to difficulty of plot, settings, etc. this was also vetoed. But, KM still allowed each rejected idea to be made into a show, leading up to KM's show HTML: The Animated Series, Bagel and DerpyPanda's The Rejects, and MattBoo's Sugarboy eventually being made into their own shows and keeping their nostalgic 80's feel, thus making Sugarboy an official and successful Nicktoon. Each show is related to each other, and characters from other shows would make a talking and/or brief cameo in an episode of one show. A crossover special between Sugarboy, HTML: The Animated Series, and The Rejects was planned by Knowledgeable Marksman, as well as the crew of the latter of shows and was successfully produced as 1984: The Greatest Crossover of All Time. Sugarboy gains most of its inspiration from Robotomy, Regular Show, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Chowder, cartoons from the 80's, 90's, and early 2000's, as well as many other cartoons or shows. Music Sugarboy has an extended music library, similar to The Ren and Stimpy Show, SpongeBob SquarePants, KaBlam!, Camp Lazlo, etc. Sugarboy's music library includes tracks from Associated Production Music, Jean-Jacques Perrey, and songs from record companies. Characters Main Characters *Sugarboy: A laid back 10 year old sugar packet kid who tries to go through his hellish, insane, random, out-of-control life. *Saltguy: A nervous, nauseous, unfortunate, 9 year old dork-a-doofus salt packet kid who is Sugarboy's best friend/associate. He is very common for beatings, unfortunate events, and sometimes even dying. He is lactose-intolerant, afraid of heights, has divorced parents, and wears glasses (since he was 5 after some ants tried to peck his eyes out). *Pepperdude and Saucebro: The school/neighborhood bullies. :*Pepperdude is a 14 year old pepper packet teenager. He loves metal rock, rap, and making everyone's life a living hell along with his partner-in-crime, Saucebro. :*Saucebro is a pack of hot sauce who likes to torment his victim by pouring some of his volcanic liquids. *The Utensil Trio: Three utensil siblings who are the next-door neighbors and classmates of Sugarboy. :*Fork: An easily-angered short-tempered mentally ill 12 year old fork. :*Spoon: A happy-go-lucky, friendly 12 year old spoon. :*Knife: A 12 year old knife who is usually the only sane man of his brothers and is more smart than them and points out their common flaws. Minor Characters *The Sugar Family: Sugarboy's family. :*Sugarmom: Sugarboy's mom. :*Sugardad: Sugarboy's dad. :*Sugarbrother: Sugarboy's 13 year old older brother who is his role model. :*Sugarsister: Sugarboy's 4 year old younger sister who is an annoyance to him. *Saltmom: Saltmom is Saltboy's dating mother (divorced with Saltdad). *Saltdad: Saltdad is Saltboy's single, unfortunate father (divorced with Saltmom). More TBA... Category:Nicktoons Category:MattBoo Category:Television series Category:Animated series